Un sueno un deseo que su corazon hace
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: Pg-13


Un sueño es un deseo que su corazón hace...  
  
El jugar con el fuego Ginny/Draco Pg-13; Apenas porque... ¡Ningún beta, aunque mirando! Negación: No poseo cualquier cosa que usted puede ser que reconozca. A/N: No tengo palabra de Microsoft así que este formato pudo ser extraño, yo está apesadumbrado. Y ésta es también mi primera historia de Draco/Ginny. Tan apesadumbrado si es ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
mudo Ginny sentado en el borde del bosque prohibido, rasga el funcionamiento abajo sus mejillas.  
  
Ella pensó eso, qué con Cho escurr con su novio el año pasado, que Harry no tendría ningún interés en ella más.  
  
Dejar un punto vacío en su corazón.  
  
Cuál ella graciously habría llenado, y era el ir justo a decirle eso... cuando ella lo encontró. Snogging los daylights fuera de Cho. Ella realmente no fue lastimada por el hecho de que él no tuvo gusto de ella. Ella no tuvo gusto de él. Todavía, él * era * su manta de la seguridad. Él debía siempre allí caerse detrás encendido si había nadie allí. Y ahora, incluso lo fueron. Ella no tenía nadie. Ella estaba sola, apenas como en su primer año. No, ella entonces tenía parte posteriora de Tom. Una sonrisa leve tocó sus labios. Aunque él la manipulaba realmente para su propio diagrama malvado, ella todavía lo amó, y ella, a este día, ella todavía lo falta. Pareciendo trasera en él todo, él clase de Ginny emocionado para haber hecho algo tan impuro...  
  
Contrario a la creencia popular, ella tenía ningún desear o necesitar ser la pequeña princesa de Gryffindor de la Virgen-ial para el resto de su vida. Ella deseó el entusiasmo, la aventura, y emociones.  
  
Ése es porqué ella deseó Harry. Él va a través tanto, él sería grande estar separado de él.  
  
Pero, él encontró obviamente a algún otro para emocionar y para ser emocionado cerca. Ella miraba detrás el castillo, vacilación de un momento, antes de lanzar su varita en la tierra, y de entrar en el bosque, indefenso. el  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco comprobó para saber si hay Filch, entonces hecho su manera afuera.  
  
El claro de luna pálido bañó sus características mientras que él cruzó los argumentos al bosque.  
  
Él tomó de vez en cuando caminatas a través allí cuando él era wakeful. Él puede haber estado asustado del bosque prohibido como primer año, pero ahora él encontró caminatas a través de él que regocijaba absolutamente.  
  
Él murmuró, "Lumos," y un haz de luz pequeño cayó en la trayectoria delante de él.  
  
Pues él alcanzó el borde del bosque, él encontró una varita en la tierra.  
  
Las campanas amonestadoras entraron apagado en su cabeza, mientras que él pocketed la varita, y entraron en el bosque. el  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny se sentó en un registro, las pequeñas maneras adentro al bosque.  
  
Ella podría inmóvil ver las luces del castillo de su perca.  
  
Y el sentarse allí, apenas mirando fijamente las luces, es cómo Draco encontró Ginny.  
  
"bien, bien, el pequeño Weasel decidía a tomar un dar un paseo hacia fuera debajo del ojo watchful de Weasels del hermano?" Draco smirked.  
  
Extrañamente bastante, él no consiguió ninguna reacción de ella.  
  
Ella acaba de mirar fijamente, dichosamente apagado en espacio. Él agitó su delante de sus ojos, y todavía mano: nada. Él no podría ayudar sino notar a cómo es pacífico ella miraba, en su pequeño trance.  
  
Sus ojos verdes cubiertos de musgo fueron encendidos con la luz de plata de la luna, mientras que sus enrollamientos del escarlata fueron encendidos con la luz de oro del castillo.  
  
Su cara del cherub estaba dichosamente en blanco, aunque sus mejillas eran rasgar-haber manchado poco, y sus labios fueron divididos levemente. Él limpió lejos un rasgón restante, y startled la fuera de su calma.  
  
* maldito *, el pensamiento de Draco, temiendo el efecto de la noche sería perdido, aunque lo trataron agradablemente al hecho de que no era.  
  
¡"Draco! Wh-que' son usted que hace aquí?" Ginny tomó un momento para apreciar silenciosamente la manera que la luz de la luna acentuó su demeanor, antes de ruborizarse, y de rogar a los dioses él no notó tampoco de las dos ocurrencias ya mencionadas.  
  
Cuál él lo hizo, y no podría para ayudar sino maravillarse en cómo se ruborizan el pálidos la felicitó las características.  
  
"salgo siempre aquí cuando no puedo dormir. Cómo sobre usted?" Ginny habría podido alucinar, pero ella pensó que ella oyó un tono de la preocupación en su voz. Nah, ella era cosas justas de la audiencia.  
  
"vengo cuando soy, uh... trastorné..." Ginny arrastrado apagado, abrazándose y arqueando su cabeza.  
  
Draco surcó su frente.  
  
"hey," Draco hizo una de la mayoría de las cosas un-Draco-Draco siempre, él alcanzó hacia fuera y tocó su hombro.  
  
"es usted aceptable?" Ginny tembló, esperando contra la esperanza que fuera del frío, no la suya tacto.  
  
"I apenas, no sé... Es mudo." Ginny se ruborizó. Draco smirked en ella.  
  
Ésta era tan la muchacha que ' sicced ' el basilisk en todos esos mudbloods en su primer año.  
  
Desmenuzado, probablemente potter perfecto del excedente.  
  
"usted potter excesivo todavía que está en la luna?" Draco era así que sensible, se puso enfermo lo ocasionalmente.  
  
Los ojos de Ginny destellaban en él, sus orbs verdes que ardían con un fuego de plata.  
  
Esta muchacha debe haber sido una serpiente.  
  
"para usted información que..." ella gritó, después vaciló.  
  
"bien, no no totalmente. No. Clase de."  
  
Él arqueó una ceja aristocrática.  
  
"no sé... I justo... desde que en el compartimiento, "ella dio un pequeño estremecimiento. "me he sentido como apenas no quepo en Gryffindor y con, justo, todo... Deseé una emoción, una aventura... y pensé que podría tener todo el eso con Harry. Cuando, lo vi Cho snogging de la bruja con la chepa, "su voz se levantó así pues, y su genio señaló por medio de luces con cada palabra, hasta que ella lo gritaba en la rabia cercana" I apenas buena de perdido. Funcioné tan hacia fuera aquí. Hace que contesta a su pregunta?!".  
  
Y aún, él smirked.  
  
"qué?!"  
  
"soy apenas feliz usted soy finalmente excedente ese git Harry.  
  
Ahora viene uno, deja para conseguirle de reserva al castillo."  
  
Draco volvió su varita, y la condujo detrás a través del bosque a los argumentos.  
  
Todo el rato, él tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, dirigiéndola.  
  
Ella realizó esto como caminaron con el claro sobre los argumentos, y dio un pequeño estremecimiento. Él paró y sacó su capote y lo envolvió alrededor de ella. Ella sighed y se inclinó en la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella murmured rápidamente ' le agradece ' y abrochó sus manos alrededor de su estómago. Él respiró una ' su recepción ' en su oído mientras que él se retiró del accidental abraza.  
  
Ella remetió una cerradura de su pelo detrás de su oído mientras que ella miraba para arriba en sus ojos grises de la plata-flecked.  
  
Él cerró el boquete entre ellos y cepilló sus dedos a través de su mejilla mientras que él miraba abajo en sus ojos cubiertos de musgo de la verde- plata-flecked.  
  
Sus ojos no llevaron a cabo ninguna profundidad.  
  
Ella tenía ojos de Slytherin.  
  
Ella se inclinó para arriba. Él se inclinó abajo.  
  
Son los labios acababan de cepillar apenas cuando... el  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco voló de cama.  
  
Él miraba alrededor. No había muestras de la llama haired los temptress que frecuentaron su sueño.  
  
Su mano empujó una cerradura perdida del pelo detrás de su pelo, apenas como Ginny . Él sonrió en la memoria, y el fieltro se calentó por él.  
  
Sus ojos arrojaron abierto y él voló de cama.  
  
"Oh, mierda."  
  
A/N: ¡Tan! Revisé este capítulo porque ahora conseguí la palabra de Microsoft, y la cambié un pedacito, también. ¡cRevisión! Es buen karma. 


End file.
